Razones para (no) salir con Takao
by Kiharu.Lovely
Summary: Midorima intenta escribir en su ordenador las razones para no salir con Takao.


**Un pequeño escrito de… Midorima y Takao C: **

**Razones para (no) salir con Takao**

Shintaro Midorima, a sus 17 años de edad, estaba teniendo su primer bloqueo mental. Sentado frente a su ordenador, con un archivo abierto y titulado "motivos por los que no voy a salir jamás con Kazunari Takao", no sabía qué demonios escribir. Midorima podía alegar de ser bueno discutiendo con argumentos que eran _evidentemente _válidos para cualquier persona. Era la clase de sujeto que era _siempre objetivo_. Pero en ahora parecía no tener nada en contra de Takao (y eso, ya de tan solo pensarlo, le hacía sentir un ligero mareo, ¿desde cuándo Takao era tan _bueno_ como para no _querer_ hacer una lista de razones en contra de él?).

Kazunari Takao. Takao, como siempre le decía. ¿Tenía puntos malos? Pues sí, claro que los tenía. Podía enumerarlos sin siquiera tardar: era flojo, no estudiaba, podía hablar por horas de cosas insignificantes, le pedía prestadas sus cosas para bañar, se comía el pan de melón que a veces compraba, le llamaba de manera insistente por el móvil —incluso cuando eran fines de semana o días feriados y… Bien, había más. Era natural que hubiera más, pensó Midorima. El único problema de que hubiese más cosas para quejarse, significaba una sola cosa: lo conocía _demasiado_. A Shintaro nunca le había gustado —lo que se dice gustar— la gente. Ya sea porque sentía que no podía entender su comportamiento o porque la gente decía no entenderlo a él y eso le resultaba frustrante. Con Takao tenía el mismo problema, pero Takao solía hablar —no siempre, pero sí de vez en vez— sobre sus sentimientos. Como cuando le contó sobre que ya no podía tomarlo como rival, sino como compañero de equipo, o cuando Takao le dijo que estaba un poquito enamorado de él… Haciendo punto y aparte sobre lo último, Midorima sacudió un poco la cabeza y siguió con lo de antes. El cómo le había dicho que quería que lo notara, que ya no eran rivales sino camaradas, excusándose con un "estamos en el mismo barco, ¿no es así?".

_En el mismo barco que estaba hundiéndose. _

De los labios de Midorima no iba a salir nunca, pero cuando decidió abrir sus puertas y trabajar en equipo, se sintió entre bien y muy mal. Se inclinaba más al malestar, dado que él siempre tirado sus canastas triples sin ayuda. Si bien Takao necesitaba una precisión alucinante al lanzarle el balón, él iba a ridiculizarse si tan sólo saltaba y no ocurría nada, estaba consciente de eso. Más allá de sentirse imbécil si el balón le daba en la cabeza, en el cuello o en el brazo —como les sucedió al principio— se sentía devastado al pensar que él solo no iba a lograr jamás esa jugada. Que necesitaba que alguien se la pasara de esa manera asombrosa. Que era el único método para intentar competir con Akashi. Por esos días, si bien recordaba, Takao no hablaba de lo preocupado que estaba; en realidad, nadie lo hacía, pero el moreno tomaba la decisión de mirar los golpes de balón que tenía Midorima del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo. Una vez se cercioró de que sus gafas estuvieran bien, porque habían quedado en el piso. Takao se preocupaba por Midorima todo el tiempo, y eso movía _cosas _dentro del as de Shutoku.

Midorima no sentía nada más que miedo —bueno, un montón de cosas en realidad. Pero el miedo lo dejaba hasta frío— de perder, de confiar, y de que Takao estuviera conociendo que hasta él tenía miedo y que también solía perder la confianza en sí mismo. De hecho, de que todo el equipo lo supiera. Se sentía derribado antes de salir a jugar, casi como si fuera a someterse a un juicio donde seguramente sería declarado culpable, quedando sin poder pelear lo suficiente como para contradecir aquello. Pero se había ajustado las gafas, había mirado a Takao y al oha asa.

_No todo estaba perdido_, había pensado minutos antes de comenzar el partido, con ese ramo de tulipanes que eran su objeto de la suerte.

Al final habían perdido, recordó, incluso si había confiado en su equipo, pese a su objeto de la suerte, y a que escorpio estaba en primer lugar ese día —cáncer lamentablemente quedó en noveno, así que encomendó las fuerzas del destino porque al menos Takao brillara—. Pero no había sido así. Y Takao había querido consolarlo, pero tampoco pudo ser. Midorima, Miyagi, Ootsubo, Kimura y Takao habían quedado tirados frente a Rakuzan. Pero el as no lo lamentaba. Había sido un buen juego. Mientras divagaba en cómo se habían visto llorar y nadie había dicho nada después, abrió el mail que le había mandado Takao hacía ya dos minutos.

_Shin-chan, mañana a las 10. No te olvides de llevar tu objeto de la suerte, es un botón, ¿verdad?_

Habían quedado en salir a hacer el vago al día siguiente. No se molestó en teclear una respuesta de contestación.

Habían perdido contra Akashi, sí. Se había caído tantas veces en contra de ese tipo que de recordar, su estómago se revolvía. Pero Takao seguía dirigiéndole esa mirada intensa y solemne, como prometiéndole que si lo hacían una vez más, quizá lo lograrían. Y quizá pudo haber sido cierto. No sabía por qué, pero creía que parte de su derrota se debía a la asfixia y a la presión del momento. Lo tenían todo y luego se los negó todo. Si tan sólo Akashi no estuviera tan demente…

Pero ver llorar a Takao había sido lo peor. Era un llanto oscilante, que preocuparía a más de uno. Un llanto que parecía hacer dejar de respirar al portador. La cara se le había puesto roja, y se contrajo de una manera estrepitosa. Era inconstante, se alumbraba y apagaba. Takao parecía decidir a dejar de llorar, pero luego seguía el flujo de lágrimas. Había golpeado los casilleros con rabia, como asumiendo la responsabilidad. Mientras Midorima lo observaba, antes de meterse a la ducha, recordaba la apremiante confesión de Takao en la cafetería, hacía ya más de tres meses. Midorima no había contestado nada, ni siquiera preguntó algo en absoluto. Kazunari había cambiado el tema, como si le restara importancia. Shintaro pensó que _no siempre podía cambiar de tema. _Había cosas que uno no podía reprimir.

Y luego, días después, veía la espalda de Takao moverse de derecha a izquierda al pedalear en una cuesta. Pensó en su peso, en la fuerza de las piernas de Takao y en que quizá debía de llevar el triciclo alguna vez él. El frio de la temporada era casi cortante; Midorima se ajustó las orejeras que llevaba puestas —un acertado objeto de la suerte para los cáncer en ese día, que iban en segundo lugar. Mientras veía los árboles de cerezo sin un solo pétalo, sin preámbulos, ni dudas, y sin siquiera pensárselo, le dijo a Takao:

—Me gustas.

—¿Qué?

Y Kazunari se dio la vuelta, dejó de pedalear y el triciclo fue regresando a toda velocidad por la colina. En todo caso, el pelinegro se preocupó por los rasguños del otro para luego asegurarse que el triciclo estaba bien. Midorima no negó en ningún momento lo que había dicho, incluso sin estar seguro de que Takao lo había escuchado y además, de haberlo comprendido. No estaba nada positivo respecto al asunto, pero se dijo que, si voluntaria o involuntariamente había dicho lo que pensaba, _el hombre proponía y Dios disponía, _y ya había hecho lo primero.

Habían pasado diez días de eso. Takao no había pronunciado palabra alguna sobre el tema y Shintaro tan sólo había procedido a buscar razones para no salir con él (en caso de que, siquiera, Takao quisiera salir con él… caso en el que evidentemente Midorima diría que no). Pero no hallaba nada lo suficiente bueno como para que entrara en la lista; no obstante, él no quedaría con argumentos que se pudieran tambalear a la primera. Si ya a duras penas se concientizó de lo que le había dicho y del peso de aquellas palabras —y del peso de esos sentimientos en su estómago, al menos quería rectificar de manera adecuada.

—Shin-chan, pensé en algunas cosas que me gustaría hacer, pero no creo que…

—Takao.

—¿Sí?

—Me gustas.

Takao no era estúpido y Midorima estaba más o menos consciente de ello… De lo que ya no estaba muy confiado era de no categorizarse a sí mismo en ese grupo. La primera vez, no había sabido si el pelinegro había escuchado las palabras e incluso las había entendido, porque había parecido que habían tenido el accidente luego de la distracción de Takao, a fin de cuentas, no era la primera vez que les sucedía. Se preguntaba a sí mismo qué diablos le estaba pasando como para repetirlo en voz alta. Sentía el estómago caliente y unas ganas urgentes de lanzar _estilo canasta de tres puntos _algo, lo que sea que estuviera cerca. Por otra parte, Takao jamás había imaginado que Midorima tuviera algún tipo de orientación sexual, es más, que siquiera tuviera deseo sexual; había acabado por pensárselo cuando se habían accidentado con el triciclo, pero lo dejó como que se había confundido. Lo consideraba un ser asexual y fuera del alcance de cualquiera. Pero ahí estaba, diciéndole que le gustaba, mientras caminaban cerca de una tienda de electrónica. Entre la multitud. A las cinco y media de la tarde. Takao estaba sudando por la pena y ni quería mirar alrededor porque hasta sentía los oídos zumbarle. Empezó a reírse quedamente.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga, Shin-chan?

—Pues… Nada.

Kazunari lo miró, lejos de verlo molesto, lo hizo confundido. No estaba exigiendo nada. Al menos verbalmente. Había que ver a Midorima, unos tres segundos, como para darse cuenta de que estaba esperando una respuesta. Buena o mala, el rubor de sus mejillas no podía ser solo por el calor. De hecho, el más alto se sentía bastante abochornado. No sabía por qué lo había dicho en ese lugar, en ese momento y entre tanta gente. Se sentía irreconocible, el jamás había hecho aquello. No era el tipo de persona que iba por la vida confesándose, nunca lo había hecho, si lo pensaba bien, nunca le había gustado alguien; no sabía si confundía lo de Takao con algo de compañerismo, pero creía que no tenía nada que perder, porque el más bajo se había confesado primero. Aun así, y aunque sus labios no urgieran un "ah, yo también, pero eso ya lo sabías", necesitaba volver a oírlo… Porque la misma clase de miedo de no recibir el pase, de que perdieran por su culpa, se apoderaba rápida y silenciosamente de su cabeza y cuerpo entero. Se sentía presa del pánico. Casi de manera robótica, siguió caminando detrás de Kazunari. Luego del partido donde habían perdido contra el emperador, no había podido dejar de decirlo en su fuero interno. Era evidente que lo sabía desde que el otro pronunció aquellas palabras en la cafetería, pero luego de verlo llorar, la necesidad de decirle que se sentía de la misma manera, había ido en aumento. Era como decir hola y adiós, porque no podía controlarse. Ni siquiera quería decirlo. Ni siquiera podía decir que había pensado sobre ello seriamente. Sólo estaba siguiendo el paso de la corriente de sus emociones, cosa que pocas veces hacía —una primera vez bastante memorable, se dijo. Midorima llevaba un botón de camiseta en la mano. Al menos el objeto de la suerte no era muy ostentoso.

—Bueno, Shin-chan, tú… ya sabes, es más que una amistad y eso… yo…

Caminaban con paso lento. Entre la multitud. Mientras seguían sudando bajo el cielo frío de enero.

Takao daba muchos rodeos con las palabras para hacer una confesión real. La primera vez hizo un discurso completo, al que Midorima apenas prestó atención, y fue cuando concluyó con un _creo que estoy un poquito enamorado de ti, _para luego cambiar de tema y seguir parloteando. Podía llenarlo de te quiero hasta el cansancio, pero cuando iba de verdad en serio, las palabras se le trababan. A Midorima le fluía más fácil, pero le fluía más esporádicamente.

Contemplando los girasoles de verano, en la parte trasera del triciclo, Midorima se ajustó las gafas. Ahora que hacía calor, la mano izquierda de Kazunari, que reposaba tranquilamente sobre su derecha, hacía que sudara. A Takao le sudaban las manos. Al principio Midorima había hecho casi un documento escrito a mano sobre lo desagradable que era eso, aunando en lo poco higiénico que era. Nunca se lo dijo a Takao. Se comió la cabeza él mismo, pero al final llegó a la conclusión de que así eran las cosas y así iba a estar bien. Además, cuando se tocaban por accidente en el entrenamiento, también estaban todos sudados y no había pensado antes en que eso le molestaba. Con los días, lo dejó pasar. Kazunari le estaba hablando la historia del por qué Miyagi tenía piñas siempre con él.

Mientras tanto, caviló Midorima, los motivos por lo que jamás saldría con Takao podrían haber sido muchos, pero los que consideraba más importantes era que confiaba en él y que aunque conocía muchas de sus manías y obsesiones no le importaba lidiar con ese metro noventa y cinco de dificultades… Probablemente, reconoció Shintaro, las razones por las que tenía miedo de salir con él eran las mismas por las que estaban saliendo.


End file.
